1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of flexible circuit boards, and in particular to an interconnecting conduction structure for electrically connecting conductive traces of a lapped flexible circuit board in which at least two flexible-circuit boards are stacked and an interconnecting conduction is formed there between.
2. The Related Arts
Flexible circuit boards have been widely used in various electronic products, particularly thin and light-weighted electronic products. For example, consumer electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, computer peripheral devices, flat display devices, and game machines, are the commonly known applications of the flexible circuit boards.
The amount of data transmitted through signal transmission lines of the electronic devices is increasingly expanded and thus, the necessary number of the signal transmission lines is also increased. To suit the trend of the electronic devices being made thin, compact and light-weighted, the line width of conductive wiring of the flexible circuit boards is made increasingly smaller.
To cope with the situation that the number of signal transmission lines is increasingly raised and the width of the conductive traces is increasingly decreased, most the manufacturers adopt the solutions of increasing the number of signal transmission lines, increasing the number of signal terminals, and increasing the width of the flexible circuit board. With the attention being paid to the number and conductive trace width of signal transmission lines, there is another concern that the power consumption of the modern electronic devices is also getting increased. In addition, in the structural arrangements of the flexible circuit boards of all sorts of electronic product, grounding traces are also a structure of importance.
The above-mentioned solutions that are conventionally adopted by the manufacturers do not meet the needs discussed above. It is thus a challenge of the manufacturers of the related fields to provide a structure of a flexible circuit board that meets the above discussed needs.